


Radioactive Butterfly

by Bhishak



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drinking alone, Lil depressing, M/M, Radioactive Butterfly, gays in space, loosing a childhood belief, watching others happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a soul mate, but sometimes it’s hard to find them in the HUGE world we live in. So we feel like we need a little help finding the one, and one day we got that help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive Butterfly

Everyone gets a soul mate, but sometimes it’s hard to find them in the HUGE world we live in. So we feel like we need a little help finding the one, and one day we got that help. 

A being came down to earth and presented itself as a butterfly, unlike any other butterfly this one only appeared at the strike of midnight.

It appeared and disappeared all over the world showing everyone the way to the one they would marry later on in life. The being was named The Radioactive Butterfly for its beautiful acid green glow.

No one knows where it came from or why they’re helping us, but everyone's grateful. Everyone that is except a man named Hikaru Sulu. He’s heard all his life the tale of the Radioactive Butterfly. 

When he was a kid he would ask his mother to tell him the tale before he went to sleep, and each night he would dream about what it looked like. He held this tale dear to his heart hoping his love would be close by.

That is until he watched all his friends experience it and fall in love. Leaving him feeling alone and wondering why he hasn't been visited yet. Sulu began to loose his belief the longer he waited. 

He started drinking after work hoping to fill his empty heart, only to feel more depressed. He goes home every night to an empty house, to eat alone watching tv. He sleeps in a cold bed at night dreaming that tomorrow won't come. 

This became a daily routine for poor Sulu, he lost all hope. He convinced himself that no one would love him. That he was meant to live a lifetime of misery. 

Unknown to Sulu the love of his life just arrived from overseas that morning.

That night at the strike of midnight he was awoken by the sound of fluttering wings above his head. Sulu opened his eyes and saw a ghost like butterfly flying around his room. Sitting upright he notice it was glowing a bright acid green with a little glowing trail following behind it. 

Every once in awhile it would fly towards and through his bedroom door and back daring him to follow it. Curiosity got the better of him and he got out of bed with a grunt, he put on some slacks and a t-shirt before leaving his room. 

He walked through the hallway, down the stairs, and ended up going outside onto his front porch. Sulu walked down and away from his home completely mesmerized. All the while the butterfly would flutter in front of him as if it weighed nothing. 

The butterfly led him all they way down to the neighborhood park, the farther he walked the brighter the butterfly glowed. He ended up halfway through the park before he realized where he was.

Sulu felt like an idiot for following it at all, he wondered if he was still drunk as he turned around to head back home. Before he could attempt to leave the radioactive butterfly flew around him immediately stopping his train of thought. He watched the butterfly twirl around him in circle keeping him exactly where he stood. 

He almost had a heart attack when he heard a small voice come from seemingly nowhere. He looked over and saw someone standing behind him. Turning around he noticed another bright green butterfly flying around the other person, just like his was doing to him.

The guy spoke softly in a thick Russian accent,“Hello, I am Pavel Chekov. W-who are you?“ he asked shyly as he shifted from one foot to the other. 

Sulu chuckled,”My name is Hikaru Sulu,” he pointed at the butterflies,”I guess the butterfly tale is actually true….” Chekov smiled and blushed a deep red as he looked away,”I guess so, it's nice to finally meet you Hikaru. I-I'm sorry I-I mean Mr. Sulu!” 

As a tear slid down Sulu’s left cheek he smiled and said,”Please, just call me Sulu….”


End file.
